Nicoka Kousaka
Nicoka Kousaka is the 22nd episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot After Nico double dared Honoka to roll down the stairs like a ball and broke her legs, Nico decides to be the replacement of Honoka. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Kotori Minami *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Nozomi Toujou *Eli Ayase *Nico Yazawa Transcript *starts with Honoka and Nico at a skate park *Nico: "Honoka, i dare you to roll down the stairs like a ball!" *Honoka: "Sure thing!" *rolls down the stairs, she screams when she stops *Honoka: "AHHHHHHHH!!! I THINK I BROKE MY LEGS!!!" *to the scene where Honoka is on a hospital bed with casts surrounding her legs *Nico: "Oh man...i should've done that..." *Honoka: "Look at what you have done, Nico!" *Nico: "Uhhhh, i gotta go, run my errands" *runs off to Otonokizaka High School *arrives with Honoka's hairstyle *Nico: "Hey guys! I am Honoka Kousaka! I dyed my hair from ginger to black!" *Kotori: "You're not Honoka..." *Nico: "Ok guys! today, i called the audience to the stage, and we will sing a song!" *Nozomi: "Ok, what song?" *Nico: "The Chicken Dance!" does the chicken dance in front of the μ's *Nozomi: "You're gonna make us look like fools, Nico!" *Nico: "I said i'm Honoka!" *Umi: "You're Nico, not Honoka." *Rin: "So Honoka, how did you get your hair dyed nya~?" *Nico: "I went to the salon!" *Rin: "Oh..." *Maki: "She's not Honoka, Rin-chan, she's Nico!" *Nico: "Ok guys! To the Auditorium room!" *μ's follow Nico in frustration *Eli: "Sigh...Rin fell on it..." *go to the stage *Nico: "Hello audience! I'm Honoka-chan!" *Audience Person 1: "You're actually Nico! Where's Honoka?" *Nico: "Who cares! let's do the chicken dance!" *μ's dance the chicken dance in frustration while [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWjeITmDmmo Chicken Dance plays in front of the audience] *crowds boos *Nico: "Why are you guys booing at us?!" *Audience Person 2: "Were leaving this dump, you ruined everything, Nico!" *Audience leaves *Nozomi: "Good grief, Nico!" *Nico: "Why the audience is leaving?!" *Eli: "Because you ruined everything, Nico. I mean it. *at the Hospital... *sees the News that a [[Nico Yazawa|Honoka Imposter (Nico Yazawa)] ruins the μ's concert on the TV] *Honoka: "Nico, why?!" *gets a quick recovery potion and quickly drinks it, which causes her to recover quickly *Honoka: "Now I gotta fix the mess Nico caused!" *runs to Otonokizaka High School. *at Otonokizaka High School... *Nico: "μ's, buy me a brand new 3DS and Wii U for me since i am your leader now!" *Nozomi: "Stop being such an abusive leader!" *runs into the room *Honoka: "WHAT THE HELL IS NICO DOING!?" *Nico: "H-Honoka, i can explain!" *is clearly angry at Nico *Nico: "Uh, wanna go to the skate park?" *Honoka: "No! Also you ruined our concert!" *Nico: "Oh puh-lease! it's just a stranger trying to ruin you and your friends!" *Honoka: "That stranger is you!" *Nico: "Hey, care for a free iPhone?" *throws the iPhone onto Honoka's face and runs off *μ's chase Nico around the school *Nico: "You will never take me aliv-" trips on the Trash Can and she falls into the trash can *Nozomi: "She fell into the trash can!" *gets up and she's covered in trash *trips on a trash bag and the trash bag pops on Nico *Nico: "Ewwww!" *μ's laugh at Nico *Nico: "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" *students at Otonokizaka High School laughs at Nico *begins to cry *episode ends Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes